reiwariderfandomcom-20200216-history
Isamu Fuwa
is a captain of the AI intelligence agency, A.I.M.S. who transforms into . History Daybreak Accident The Daybreak Town Accident occurred while Isamu was in class. Following the explosion (which destroyed Isamu's classroom), the boy was hunted by a swarm of rogue HumaGears. The incident caused Isamu to believe HumaGears were designed to kill humans, leading him to despise both HumaGear and Hiden Intelligence, who he believed covered up the incident. Joining A.I.M.S. Due to his hatred for HumaGear, Isamu joined the Artificial Intelligence Military Service (A.I.M.S.), eventually becoming the commanding officer. With his excellent fighting capabilities, he fought against A.I related violence, especially regarding HumaGear. Isamu's recklessness was kept in check only by his colleague Yua Yaiba. Investigate the Daybreak Town Accident to be added Appearances in other media TV Super Hero Time In the closing of Super Hero Time, Kamen Rider Vulcan is seen posing alongside Valkyrie, Zero-One and the . Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Vulcan, alongside Valkyrie and Zero-One will be playable characters in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbarizing. vulcangan.JPG|Kamen Rider Vulcan card Kamen Rider City Wars Kamen Rider Vulcan is a playable character alongside the other Kamen Riders. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Vulcan is a playable character with Valkyrie , Zero-One and other Riders in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Personality Gruff and serious in demeanor, Isamu is shaped by his burning hatred for HumaGears. Stemming from his trauma during the Daybreak City Incident, Isamu believes that HumaGears are designed to kill humans, and is obsessed with destroying them. To this end, he will readily dismantle any rampaging HumaGear he finds, often ignoring the orders of his colleagues to do so. His recklessness and short temper are kept in check by his combat experience. He chooses to go by his own rules while engaging Magias, as shown when he forcefully opens his Progrise Keys without Yua's authorization since the latter refuses to give it. Isamu is openly scornful towards Hiden Intelligence, whom he believes covers up HumaGear attacks. This hostility extends to its current CEO, Aruto Hiden. However, his view towards the HumaGear started to soften a bit after he learned the truth of the incident, thanks to a HumaGear resisting the transformation into a Magia to show the record of the Daybreak Incident. Ironically, while generally antagonistic towards Hiden Intelligence and its staff, he's fond of Aruto's lame jokes (and is the only one who appreciates them) and tries his best not to laugh. Forms Standard = Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 95.6 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 27 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 16.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. is Vulcan's primary form, accessed by using the Shooting Wolf Progrise Key in the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser. Shooting Wolf is a form that is geared towards almost pinpoint accuracy when shooting. Shooting Wolf is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The blue section on Vulcan's forehead area. It is equipped with an auditory sensor and a radar system, giving Vulcan excellent tracking ability. Additionally, it can improve accuracy of shots by sending obtained information toward the Shooting Leader program located within the Wolf Breast chestplate. ** - The 'wolf ears' attached to the Wolf Border. They are sophisticated auditory devices that can track up to 26 targets simultaneously within a 5km radius by detecting their sound patterns. ** - The blue and red 'hair' located on the sides. Each 'hair' panel houses a type of reflector antenna that forms a beam. By changing the angles of each hair panel, the antennae patterns can be changed as well, allowing Vulcan to collect a wide range of information on his surroundings. ** - The white faceplate. It has a built in respiratory filter that removes impurities from the surrounding atmosphere, allowing Vulcan to breathe (akin to a gas mask). It is extremely strong, and can withstand 200 meters of water pressure. ** - The blue compound eyes. It not only allows Vulcan to see at a 160° viewing angle at eight times the visual acuity of normal humans, but also allows him to see it in night vision or shading. Additionally, by synchronising with the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser and the Wolf Breast chestplate's Shooting Leader program, Vulcan can shoot targets precisely, with a margin of error of 0.05mm for targets within a 3 km radius. ** - The overall helmet. It is part of the Rise Base Actor. It is composed of armor and is reinforced with a laminated exterior. It is equipped with many sensors. Furthermore, it is highly adaptable, able to change its abilities according to what Progrise Key is used. ** - The 'ears'/communication devices. Located to the left and right of the Base Act Head, it integrates wireless communication devices and speakers to communicate with outside forces. * - The bodysuit; more specifically the white/silver areas. It is composed of Zain Ceramic armor and is reinforced with a laminated exterior. It is equipped with many sensors. Furthermore, it is highly adaptable, able to change its abilities according to what Progrise Key is used. ** - The left arm. Due to it being a part of the Rise Base Actor, it amplifies the wearer's arm strength, allowing Vulcan to lift up to 4 tons. ** - The left hand. Punching power is amplified and the located on the palm synchronises with the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser as well as the Vulcan Optical Visor. ** - The left leg. Strengthens kicking power and improves running power. ** - The left foot. Jumping power is enhanced thanks to the * - The chest armor. It is equipped with a shooting control system dubbed that controls the operation of Vulcan's equipment, including firearms, searching, capturing and tracking, and the launch trajectory of bullets to maximise efficiency. In addition, the Wolf Breast has two programs that switch between each other to suit a situation; for operational behaviour and for infiltration operations. * - The blue right shoulder piece. It is equipped with a device that counteracts the recoil of a shot, reducing damage to Vulcan. * - The right arm. Compared to the Base Act Arm, the Wolf Arm's agility is greatly enhanced. * - The right forearm armor. Allows Vulcan more accurate shots by utilising a sighting device located within the Wolf Breast and incorporating the data. * - The right hand. It is capable of fine finger movements, able to capture and lock on an enemy within 1/30 of a second. In addition, it is covered with a special armor made of carbide steel dubbed ZIA209-03 (「ZIA209-03」) in the shape of a wolf claw, allowing Vulcan to slash enemies at super close range. * - The right leg. It incorporates a gyro stabiliser, allowing Vulcan to remain a stable posture when shooting and/or running. * - The lower right shin armor. Somehow allows Vulcan more accurate shots by utilising a sighting device located within the Wolf Breast and incorporating the data. * - The right foot. It is covered with a special armor made of carbide steel dubbed ZIA209-03 in the shape of a wolf claw, which not only increases the power of kicks, but also acts as a type of weight that allows Vulcan to remain stable when shooting. This form has two finishers: * : Vulcan shoots 4 blue energy constructs resembling wolf heads that chase the enemy and pin it against a vertical surface before firing a more powerful blast of blue energy that can melt through anything in its path. * : Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 2-6 - Punching Kong= Punching Kong Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 192.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 461.8 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 47.3 t. *'Kicking Power': 22.9 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 8.5 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.1 sec. is Vulcan's alternate form, accessed by using the Punching Kong Progrise Key in the A.I.M.S Shot Riser. This form grants Vulcan an extreme increase in punching power, but a moderate decrease in all other stats. Using Punching Kong also minimizes the Attache Shotgun's recoil. Punching Kong is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The red section on Vulcan's forehead area. A multi-faceted armor shape with Kong Border Arm and priority for reinforcement for fighting increases the strength of the entire head. *** - The forehead attached to the Kong Border. It is a fighting fighting equipment that makes use of the hardness of a special armor made of carbide steel dubbed ZIA209-03 (「ZIA209-03」), and its shape protruding at an acute angle functions as an impact angle and at the same time increases the strength of the forehead. ** ** - The blue compound eyes. It not only allows Vulcan to see at a 160° viewing angle at eight times the visual acuity of normal humans, but also allows him to see it in night vision or shading. ** ** * ** ** ** ** * - The chest armor. The surface layer of heavy armor that can withstand direct hits from tank guns is space armor, with space between the armor. Resonating the front of the armor by drumming generates acoustic shock waves that prevent physical attacks. * - Six superconducting servo units and linear cylinders built in to the left and right produce ultra-high torque. This gives the wearer super power that can easily handle the heavy-weight . * - The upper armor. In addition to protecting the upper arm with heavy armor, it has the role of transmitting super power by connecting the shoulder and forearm. * - The gauntlets. It is good at physical destruction by blow using the hardness of carbide steel ZIA209-03 (「ZIA209-03」) and the mass of 150kg on one side. In addition, it can be ejected as a kinetic energy bullet by injecting charged energy, and not only close combat but also the middle range is used as a range, and by using it as a propulsion device, the mobility reduced by weight is compensated. This form has four finishers: *A.I.M.S Shot Riser finisher: ** : Vulcan charges his gauntlets with scarlet energy before firing them off to punch the enemy into the air. ** : *Attache Shotgun finishers: ** : Through the use of a Progrise Key, Vulcan can boost his Kaban Shot attack. ***'Shooting Wolf': Vulcan shoots a blue energy construct resembling a wolf's head. ***'Punching Kong': Vulcan shoots a scarlet energy construct resembling the Knuckle Demolition. Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 4-6 }} |-| Super= is Vulcan's upgrade form accessed by using the Assault Wolf Progrise Key with the Assault Trigger attached in the A.I.M.S. ShotRiser. Appearances: Zero-One Episodes TBA }} Equipment Devices *A.I.M.S. Shot Riserhttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=44923 - Transformation device *Progrise Keyshttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 - Transformation trinkets Weapons *Attache Shotgun Relationships Allies: * Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One: Both Isamu and Aruto have an opposite view regarding HumaGears. While Aruto believes HumaGear as the dream of Humanity, Isamu views HumaGear as the enemy of humanity, whether its good or bad. Isamu also holds prejudice against the latter for protecting HumaGear. Initially, Isamu didn't know about Aruto alter ego as Zero-One. He usually calls him whenever he appeared and attempted to Attack him. After the young CEO transformed into Zero One in front of his eyes, his animosity towards him is lessened greatly. * Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie: Despite being assigned in the same team, Isamu and Yua don't get along and often argue, mostly due Isamu's rebellious and insubordinate behavior, which causes her to deny him authorization to use the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser & Shooting Wolf Progrise Key. * Izu: The hatred that Isamu feels towards the HumaGears after the Daybreak Town Accident seemingly extended to Izu. * Jun Fukuzoe: TBD Enemies: * Horobi: TBD * Jin: TBD Behind the Scenes Portrayal Isamu Fuwa is portrayed by Ryutaro Okada (岡田 龍太郎 Okada Ryutaro). Etymology * Kamen Rider Vulcan's name comes from the M61 Vulcan, a gatling gun employed by the military. Vulcan is also the Roman name for the Greek god Hephaestus. Conception Vulcanart.jpg|Kamen Rider Vulcan Shooting Wolf Concept Art Kamen Rider Vulcan Punching Kong concept Art.jpg|Kamen Rider Vulcan Punching Kong Concept Art Notes *Isamu transforms with the ShotRiser in its Gun Mode and opens his Progrise Key prior to inserting it, whereas Yua transforms with it in its Belt Mode and opens her Progrise Key after inserting it. *While not the first Rider with a wolf/werewolf motif, Kamen Rider Vulcan is the first to have it as the motif of his main form. **He is also the first Secondary Rider of the Reiwa era where his upgrade form is accessed in a similar matter to the main rider, something that was used in both phases of the previous era. *Isamu's motivation to eradicate all HumaGear, whether they're good or bad is similar to Go Shijima's prejudice against the Roidmudes. **Him being present in a tragic incident as a child along with the main protagonist is similar to Hiryu Kakogawa being there along with Sougo Tokiwa from the previous season. *Isamu is the first Secondary Rider to be injured after using his Rider Shooting during the form's first debut. *Isamu often strikes the bullet with his left hand when transforming. A cross (straight punch) for Shooting Wolf while a backhand for Punching Kong. *Isamu's hot-blooded and hostile personality are also similar to Keiichiro Asaka (Patren 1gou) from Lupinranger VS. Patranger. **In which they are both law enforcement officers. Appearances References